Angel of Destruction
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: Season 2 AU. Gundam X-over. Jaden falls into depression after his defeat to Aster. His friends all fall into Sartorius' clutches but he soon recieves a letter from someone he hadn't heard from in a long time. Let the endless waltz begin anew.
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except the plot (damn it). This was born from reading YugiohFreak54's Transformers GX and watching an old favorite anime of mine. I won't say what it is because you'll no doubt figure it out as you read on. Anyway, this is set during season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Jaden had lost to Aster__ but did not go to Neo-Space, he remained on the island and had to watch as one by one, his friends were defeated and converted to the Society of Light._

_NOTICE! This is a rewritten version of Chapter 1 but with very minimal changes_

* * *

Jaden sat in his dorm room alone, gazing out the window. Sorrow was evident in his brown eyes. There was a knock on the door then a middle-aged woman walked in.

"Jaden?"

"Oh hi, Ms. Fontaine."

"How you feeling?"

"I've been better."

There was some truth to that statement. After his duel with Aster, his cards had become blank to him. thus preventing him from ever dueling again. Things only got worse; Chazz showed up one morning wearing a white uniform and spouting things like he had seen the light. The white-clad boy then attacked the blue dorm, defeating a good deal of them before Alexis stepped forward to stop him; it ended in disaster. When Alexis lost, she had become 'enlightened' like Chazz and launched an assault on the girls' dorm. Not long after, they targeted the yellow dorm and 'recruited' Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry. When he tried to talk to them, they just brushed him off as if he wasn't worth their time. The only one who even spoke to him was Alexis and even then her words were cold and cruel. Jaden had spent three days in his room in depression; one of the teachers would stop by every now and then to look in on him.

"I just thought I'd come by and check and see how you're doing; that and to tell you a package came for you today."

"A package? Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say."

Jaden blinked in confusion and followed the school nurse out the door.

* * *

He followed the brunette all the way to the card shop where Dorothy was waiting with a large brown box resting on the counter.

"Hey Jaden, how are you holding up?"

Jaden shrugged in response, not wanting to talk about it. he then turned to the box on the counter.

"Is this the package for me?"

"Yup, it also came with this," Dorothy nodded and handed Jaden a simple white envelope. There was no return address, just a beige hexagon with a line and triangle piece removed, making it look like a 'P'. Jaden's eyes widen slightly at the emblem.

He took the envelope and opened it.

As he read the contents of the letter, his facial features shifted from an almost child-like curiosity to a hard and cold frown.

He then crumpled the letter up and dropped it into the waste bin, mumbling something that sounded like "mission accepted." Jaden took the parcel and left. As the two faculty members watched him leave, confused by the sudden change in his demeanor, Ms. Fontaine reached into the bin and pulled out the letter. Dorothy peaked over her shoulder to read it for herself.

_Jaden Yuki, _

_We have been monitoring an organization known as the Society of Light; our information indicates you may be familiar with them. We would like to send an operative to look into this matter however that may draw their attention so we'd like to ask you to investigate and, if necessary, put out this fire while it's still small. We understand that you have severed your ties to us but as stated before we cannot risk sending someone just yet, they would only draw attention. We ask you because you are already there and understand our concerns. Should you choose to accept, we've sent the "Tomboy special" along with this letter._

_Good luck,_

_Gold_

The confusion of the two adults had only grown at the cryptic note.

* * *

Jaden had returned to the Slifer Dorm with the box under his arm.

"I had better make sure that I can still handle _that _card."

Jaden set the box on the bed and ripped off the tape. Reaching into the box, he pulled out a duel deck and let a small smile form on his lips. He flipped over the top card, blank. The next one was blank as well. He then heard an all too familiar chirping. He looked around but found nothing.

"Winged Kuriboh, is that you? I can't see you."

Though he could still not see his furry companion he heard his chirps in response.

"I still can't see my cards, I'm gonna need you to help me find a certain card in this deck."

He then told the name of the card to his spirit friend. He spent a few minutes shifting through the blank cards until his furry companion chirped, signifying he had the card he wanted in hand. Jaden then pulled out a pair of strange visor sunglasses. What was odd about them was that they had plug ports on the frame of the lenses. He pulled out a pair of cables with connector on each end. The boy then connected one end of the cables to his duel disk and the other to the visor. Once the visor was connected, he slipped them on and placed the card into the card slot.

"System engage."

From behind the lenses came a yellow light.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Blue… er, White dorm, the officer members of the Society of Light had assembled to discuss their current, for lack of a better word, domination of the Duel Academy. Bastion currently had the floor.

"As of now, we have collected 89% of the student body into our sect. At this rate we'll soon have the whole island."

"Excellent"

His report was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walked one of the former Obelisk Blue students with his PDA in hand. He bowed respectfully to the White leader.

"Master Sartorius, it appears we have been issued a challenge for a duel."

"Is that so? Might I ask who would be so bold to challenge us?" He said with amusement.

"According to the message we received, someone calling him/herself 'Preventer Wind."

"Curious. Oh well, who shall we have meet this Preventer Wind?"

Chazz stood up to address his superior.

"I think Reggie Von Howell should be enough to take care of this mystery duelist."

The messenger nodded and began to type on his PDA.

"I've sent a message to accept his challenge and will meet him in one hour at the Obelisk duel field."

* * *

The hour had passed quickly and the students had flooded the seats until it was a sea of white save for the sparse red and yellow. Down on the duel field stood Reggie, awaiting his mystery challenger to appear, eager to claim another victory for the Society of Light.

Their wait was rewarded by the sounds of someone's footsteps. There was a round of gasps and whispers at the person who had appeared. From out of the hallway came a young man, dressed in black boots that were tucked in to black pants. He wore a red t-shirt under an open black leather jacket with brown on the top, stretching completely across the shoulders. The jacket had a unique emblem on the sleeves and right breast side. On the person's left wrist was an academy issued duel disk with a deck already inserted in the slot. It was who this person was that surprised everyone.

"Jaden?"

"What's he doing here?"

"What's with those clothes?"

He heard various members chatter but he didn't care what they had to say

Jaden looked up into the stands and eyed his converted friends who stared back in confusion. He then shifted his vision on the one responsible for their transformation, Sartorius. His eyes narrowed in hate as the blue-haired man saw a shadow of a winged giant form behind the boy.

"Hey, if you want to duel, you're going to have to wait. We're expecting someone who challenged our group."

Jaden didn't budge. He turned his eyes to the speaker, Reggie, who shuddered at the coldness within them.

"You're waiting for Preventer Wind, right?" Jaden asked in monotone.

Some of those that were present felt shivers go up their spine at the boy's question. True they were stunned that Jaden knew why they were here but it was the way he said it that stunned them even more.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know? Have you heard of this guy?" Reggie asked, a little unnerved.

Jaden never took his eyes off the boy across the way.

"_I'm_ Preventer Wind."

Reggie glared at his opponent across the field. The way Jaden was staring at him with that blank look. It was so different from his normal attitude; it was kinda creepy.

* * *

Up in the stands, Alexis had also noticed the Slifer boy's unusual countenance. She could hear Chazz speaking to Bastion off to the side.

"Well, this shouldn't take long at all," Chazz chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said.

The two turned to her in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"Something's not right, he seems… different. That look in his eye, the way he spoke, I don't like the feel of this."

* * *

"DUEL!"

J: 4000/ R: 4000

The two drew their cards. Reggie inwardly laughed in a mocking manner.

_'I've done a thorough examination of your deck and I've studied all your duels. I know every card you have and every strategy you've made. My deck can counter anything you can throw at me.'_

"I'll go first," Jaden said as he drew his card.

All round everybody waited; curious to see which of Jaden's trademark hero cards he would throw out. They were confident that their duelist could present an interesting challenge to the Slifer Red boy.

"I'll start off by summoning **Wing Gundam** to the field in attack mode."

_**[Wing Gundam/ ****/WIND/Machine/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1800/ When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove it from play until the end phase of the turn. This effect cannot be used again until your 2nd turn this effect is activated.]**_

"Wha- hold on, what did he say?" Syrus asked.

Flying onto the duel field was a humanoid machine. This machine had a blue torso with large gold vents sitting on either side of a green jewel in the center of the chest. On its back was a pair of large gold and white wings along with a pair of shorter red wings. Its white head had fins placed at the sides of the head while the face had two slits, making it look like it had a mouth. Upon its head was a golden antenna in the style of an odd "V." It carried a long red and white shield in its left hand. It landed onto the field in crouch then stood straight up, its eyes shined a bright green.

"Next, I'll equip Wing with the card **Buster Rifle**. I end my turn."

_**[Buster Rifle/ Spell/ Equip/ This card can only be equipped to "Wing Gundam." During the battle phase when "Wing Gundam" has this card equipped, double that card's ATK points. This effect can only be used three times, after the third time, destroy this card.]**_

The Gundam held out its right hand and a grey long rifle formed, handing control of duel over to the white clad Obelisk for the time being.

"My turn!"

Reggie drew his card and smirked. He then eyed his opponent's field.

_'He has one monster with an equip card that didn't seem to do anything to it. There are no facedown cards for any kind of surprises. He's probably betting I won't attack because the monster has such high ATK points. I think I'll match him one for one and take out the piece of junk.'_

"And I'll begin with summoning **Maha Vailo** in attack mode."

_**[Maha Vailo/**** / LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 1550/ DEF: 1400/ In addition to the effects of Equip Cards, the ATK of this monster is increased by 500 points for each card equipped to this monster.]**_

"Next, I'll equip him with **Sword of Deep-Seated**, Increasing his ATK by 500."

_**[Sword of Deep-Seated/ Spell/ Equip/ A monster card equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 500 points. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, place it on top of your deck.]**_

"Now Maha Vailo, attack Wing Gundam!"

Those in the stands watched intently on the duel below as Reggie moved to take an early lead.

_'Too easy, Wing Gundam may be strong but thanks to Vailo's effect he gains 500 ATK for each equip card. Plus my sword increases it further by 500, for a grand total of 2550 ATK.'_

His smugness turned to shock as a huge stream of yellow energy from the winged machine's gun engulfed his monster, vaporizing it completely.

J: 4000/ R: 3150

* * *

"Wait a minute, what just happened?" asked Syrus.

"I don't know, Maha Vailo should have turned Wing Gundam into scrap," Hassleberry answered.

* * *

"What's going on? I should've won that battle!"

"My Gundam had higher ATK then your monster. It's that simple," Jaden said with his tedious tone again.

"No it didn't! My Axe of Despair should have still given him an edge over it and my monster special ability gave him an even bigger boost!"

"During battle when Wing has his buster rifle in hand, his power is then doubled."

**Wing Gundam ATK: 3400**

The enlightened boy gaped in horror at his enemy who had so easily turned the duel in his favor.

"That's bound to happen when you rush in and not consider what a card you don't know is capable of. My Gundams are built to take out anything thrown at me. Now, is it my move?"

Reggie was snapped to his senses at Jaden's question. He returned his eyes to his hand. He then to search through every card in his hand, becoming more and more frantic as he searched for some kind of move he could make. Unfortunately, all he had in his hand were monster cards.

* * *

"He'd better do something quickly," snarled Chazz.

"I don't think he can," Bastion said, noting Reggie's panicked expression. "Not that I blame him. He was expecting Elemental Heroes not this Gundam card."

Alexis remained silent, her attention was more focused on Jaden's machine.

* * *

The brunette's boy's head drooped in depression; declaring it was Jaden's turn.

"It's my move."

Jaden then drew another card and added it to his hand.

"This duel is over. Consider this a declaration of war, Wing Gundam end this. Buster Shot!"

The Gundam's thrusters ignited then took to the air and aimed his gun at the white clad boy. Yellow energy began to collect at the muzzle before another huge stream of power was fired out and slammed hard into Reggie.

J: 4000/ R: 0

* * *

Up in the stands, the members of the Society of Light were wide-eyed in shock. Jaden had won by using only two cards, _two cards._ And the way he did it made it seem so easy, like a pro dueling a child new to the game.

"So the loser's got himself a new card. I can still beat him even if he has that Gundam thing," Chazz scoffed.

"I don't think it's that simple, remember what he said? 'My _Gundams_ are built to take out anything thrown at me.' He has more than just Wing Gundam in his deck and they're probably just as powerful as the one we just saw or worse, stronger than it," Bastion rebuked.

"If you're so concerned, why don't we have Aster beat him again."

"We might have to if they're anything like that Wing card."

As the two bickered, Alexis kept her eyes on Jaden's retreating back She saw flashes of five giants shadowed by fire, people running, and a pair of brown eyes behind a vented faceguard.

_'That card. I… I know that card… from somewhere before.'_

* * *

**Chillin' out with your crew in the school yard,**

**Finding trouble, never lookin' too hard.**

**Well, back at class they never taught us…(record scratch) **

(This won't do. How about something more approriate?)

**JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION**  
**While being pounded by rain **  
**I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings in side me **  
**TONIGHT!**

**I held your damp shoulders to warm you**  
**Your fingers tremble-what are they seeking?**

**I want to protect this image of you-**  
**Believe that love will change sadness to strength**

**JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION**  
**While being pounded by rain**  
**I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings inside me**  
**TONIGHT!**

* * *

A/N: That's right, a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX & Mobile Suit Gundam Wing fic. I came up with this around Christmas time and thought it could be fun. However, the question is do you think this could be a fun fic? Review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions.

I made some changes to the duel but mostly kept it the same from the first post. The most notable change was Wing's stats and effects. Also, I am no longer accepting any OC preventers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Gundam Wing. _

_I picked this particular Gundam series for Jaden due to it being the main reason I got into anime so much and because the Elemental Heroes remind me of the Gundams a lot: Avian- Wing, Necro shade- Deathscythe, Rampart Blaster- Heavyarms, Clayman- Sandrock just to name off a few. GW will always be the greatest Gundam series in my eyes for if it hadn't come to our shores the other Gundam series wouldn't have followed._

* * *

There was a knock on an office door

"Sir, we've received confirmation that Tomboy special was successfully delivered to Preventer Wind."

"Very good."

"Also, KaibaCorp has reported that Wing Gundam was played in a duel recently."

"Very good. What's the status of Project Mythos?"

"Everything is going along smoothly. 'Snow White' is currently at 72% completion. 'Warlock' is currently at 60%, 'Prometheus' is at 52%, 'Scheherazade' is at 46%, and 'Nataku' is at 38%."

"What's the estimated time of completion?"

"Not long now. We are looking at a few more weeks."

"I see, thank you. You're dismissed."

The subordinate gave a quick salute and walked out of the office.

'_So it begins again. Hopefully, it won't end with so much collateral damage, this time.'_

* * *

It been mere minutes since Jaden's reemergence and the debut of his Gundam cards. Sartorius stood before his loyal followers, all of which were standing at attention, awaiting orders. The first up was young Misawa.

"Bastion, your task is to uncover any information regarding these Gundam cards. If we know what cards there are, we can prepare for the next time."

The intellect duelist gave a quick nod then bolted off to carry out his assignment. The fortune-teller then turned Princeton.

"Chazz, I'd like for you to hire any freelance duelist to test against Jaden's new deck. I'd rather not risk sending our more skilled members in blind. The more we know about his cards, the better we can prepare."

The boy acknowledged the request with a nod. Sartorius looked up towards the female Rhodes, who was at the moment missing.

"Where's Alexis?"

Jasmine stepped forward.

"In her room, sir, she said she didn't feel well. She's been a little out of it ever since she saw that card Jaden played."

The leader of the light frowned. Was his grip on her slipping? He didn't need this right now.

* * *

Outside the Slifer Dorm, Jaden stood on the ledge, with his duel disk still equipped, overlooking the sea. His eyes were focused on a piece of paper in his left hand. It was an old picture of a man who bore a strong resemblance to Jaden except he didn't have the tuft of orange brown hair on the top like Jaden did. Next to the man was a beautiful orange haired woman, smiling warmly at the brown-haired toddler in her arms. Jaden's expression was not his normal cheery grin or his new stoic frown. Instead it was one of deep sorrow. He pocketed the photo and pulled out his deck, his eyes held a compunctious feel as they wandered over all the cards.

"I'm sorry, old friends. You all got dragged into battle again even though you don't want to fight anymore."

"_**That's not true."**_

"I was wondering when I'd get to talk to you, ZERO."

The shadowed image of a winged giant faded in just beyond the cliff. Jaden gazed up at the now, identified "ZERO" as a pair glowing green eyes gazed back.

_"**We fight for peace. Not just for the world, but also for you. We were made so that you would remain happy. We didn't want to fight anymore because we felt that it wasn't necessary not because we had grown tired of it."**_

"Even so, I didn't want you all to get pulled onto the battlefield to deal with my problems. I was hoping I could deal with this on my own."

"_**You don't have to do things on your own, we're here with you. It's what your parents would want."**_

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. Jaden whipped around and glared at the bushes.

"Who's there? Come out where I can see you!"

A figure popped out of the hedges with his hands held up as a sign of surrender.

"Whoa! Whoa! Jay, easy, it's me, Atticus!"

"Atticus?"

The pop-idol wannabe chuckled uneasily. The brunette Slifer visibly relaxed but still kept his stern expression.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"On the other side of the island. Most people don't go there."

"Why were you over there?"

"I had a few things to do. I heard that you've got your dueling streak back and you have a new deck of cards we've never seen before. I also heard from some of the teachers that you more or less declared war against Society of Light."

"It's not more or less, I _did_ declare war on them."

"While I admire your bravery, is it wise to wage this war by yourself?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Atticus fell silent at the young boy's remark. What did he mean by that?

"So, can you tell me more about these new machine monsters called Gum-gums?" Atticus asked, changing the subject. He felt it might be for the best at the moment.

"Gundams, Atticus, they're called Gundams,"

"Sorry, can you tell me more about these Gundam cards?"

"It'll have to wait. We've got company," Jaden said as he turned around.

There, not ten feet away stood the school's acting chancellor, Vellian Crowler, and his 'cohort,' Bonaparte. The latter of the two had a stern expression as well as his duel vest on.

"Hello boys," Crowler said in an even tone..

"Crowler, Bonaparte, what have you two been up to?"

The smaller man stepped forward.

"It's come to our attention, Jaden Yuki, that you have issued a 'declaration of war' against the Society of Light, is this true?"

"That is correct," Jaden replied as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Monsieur Yuki, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you will be expelled from Duel Academy."

"This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"I will not have some gang war erupt and smear the prestige of this academy."

"I'm not in any gang, the Preventers are not a gang, we are a legitimate official organization"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that? I've never heard of such a group."

Jaden sighed in exasperation.

"Since you won't listen, then you leave me no choice."

He then returned his deck to the deck slot and activated his disk.

"DUEL!"

J: 4000/ B: 4000

"I'll go first."

Jaden drew his card.

"I'll start off by summoning Wing Gundam in attack mode."

_**[Wing Gundam/ ****/WIND/Machine/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1800/ When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove it from play until the end phase of the turn. This effect cannot be used again until your 2**__**nd**__** turn this effect is activated.]**_

The familiar Gundam flew down from the sky and landed with a loud metallic thud. A section of Wing's shield opened up and ejected a cylinder, of which the Gundam quickly grabbed. One end ignited with green energy, turning it into a sword.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card **Operation Meteor**."

**_[Operation Meteor/ Spell/ When you have 1 face up 'Gundam' monster on your side of the field, special summon 1 level 4 or below monster with 'Gundam' in its name from your hand.]_**

"With Operation Meteor's effect, I can special summon any level 4 monster with 'Gundam' in its name so I'll summon in attack mode **Shenlong Gundam**."

_**[Shenlong Gundam/ ****/ FIRE/ Machine/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500/ When this card destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, this card can attack again if there is another Monster.]**_

Another tall humanoid robot, similar to Wing, appeared on Jaden's side. It had a torso that was mostly colored red save for some gold accents. It held a long pole on its back. Its right arm had a device built onto its forearm while the left had a circular blue and gold shield. The machine pulled the pole from its back. The end of the pole ignited with green energy, forming a long blade, turning the weapon into a spear or a glaive.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

Hidden in the foliage of the forest, Hassleberry watched duel unfold with a video camera in hand.

"Looks like Bastion was right, there are more Gundams in his arsenal."

He would remain until the end of the duel so that he could report back to his master with more info on the mysterious Gundam cards.

* * *

Atticus stared at the two machines with narrowed eyes, a tinge of déjà vu poked at his mind.

_'Why do those cards look familiar? I swear I've seen them before.'_

His eyes then shot wide open. In a flash within the male Rhodes' mind, Jaden was replaced with a younger man with long brown hair reaching down to his thighs. Behind him stood five monsters strongly resembling Jaden's Gundams shadowed by the light of the fires around them.

'_Wait a minute… don't tell me… was Jaden the one that…Nah, It couldn't be. Could it?'_

* * *

"My turn!"

"I'll begin this turn by summoning **Toy Soldier** in attack mode."

_**[Toy Soldier/ ***/ EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 300/ During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Toy Soldiers" from your Deck.]**_

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn!"

Jaden drew a new card then eyed his opponent across the way.

_'I'd rather avoid showing off too many of my Gundams per duel if I can help it. That only leaves one option…'_

"I'll have Wing Gundam attack Toy Soldier!"

Wing's thrusters ignited, shooting it forward at the tiny doll, its beam saber held ready to cleave the comically panicking toy in two.

"I reveal my facedown card, **Negate Attack**!"

_**[Negate Attack/ Trap/ Counter/ You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.]**_

The Gundam's energy sword crashed into an invisible barrier while the Toy Soldier huddled down in fear. Wing then flew backwards to Jaden's side. Jaden gazed at his cards for any further moves for him to play.

"I'll end for now."

Off to the side, Crowler kept his attention focused on Jaden. His features were that of analytical curiosity rather than smug like he had been in the past.

_'Look at him, calm and in complete control. He never gives any indication what he's up to, a perfect poker face. It's like he's a different person than the Slifer Slacker from last year. Is this some new attitude that you've taken up like everyone else has recently or is this how you really are and your behavior from before was all just an act?'_

As the Obelisk headmaster eyed the youth, he never noticed the scores of other non-white students gather around to watch.

"It's my turn!"

The Frenchman then drew a new card.

"When my Toy Soldier is on the field during the Standby Phase, I can summon 2 more Toy Soldiers from my deck."

As stated, two more of the tiny troops appeared beside their comrade.

"Next, I'll activate my other facedown card, **A Rival Appears!**"

_**[A Rival Appears!/ Trap/ Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon from your hand 1 monster that has the same Level as the selected Monster.]**_

"Thanks to this card, I can summon a monster from my hand that has the same level as one of your monster. Since they're both level 4, I'll summon my **Toy Magician**!"

_**[Toy Magician/ ****/ LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500/ You can Set this card face-down in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. If this face-down card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it during the End Phase. When this card is Flip Summoned, destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of "Toy Magicians" on the field.]**_

A light purple toy wizard appeared next to the soldiers.

"But there's more. I play **Crowning of the Emperor.**"

_**[Crowning of the Emperor/ Spell/ Tribute 1 "Toy Soldier". Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from your hand or Deck**_**]**

"Now by sacrificing 1 Toy Soldier, I can summon **Toy Emperor**!"

_**[Toy Emperor/ ******/ EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 800/ This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Crowning of the Emperor". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can select and add 1 Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.]**_

A regal looking Toy Soldier atop a toy horse appeared on Bonaparte's side with the other doll-like troops.

"Now, Toy Emperor, attack Wing Gundam!"

"I reveal my facedown, **One's Will of Justice**."

_**[One's Will of Justice/ Trap/ Counter/ Select one Machine-type monster with Gundam in its name, decrease its DEF points to 0 to negate 1 of your opponent's attacks on another monster you control.]**_

"With this card, I can reduce one of my Gundams' DEF points, like Shenlong, to zero in order to stop one of your attacks."

With a flick of its metal wrist, Shenlong threw its shield like Frisbee at the Toy Emperor, knocking him of his steed. The soldiers rushed over and helped the swirly-eyed monarch.

**Shenlong Gundam: ATK: 1700/ DEF: 0**

"I'll end my turn."

"My move."

Jaden glanced at the card he just drew.

"And I summon the **Gundam Deathscythe** in attack mode."

_**[Gundam Deathscythe/ ****/ DARK/ Machine/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800/ During the Battle phase involving this card, negate the effects of your opponents monster cards.]**_

Another tall humanoid robot appeared on Jaden's side. The torso was mostly colored black save for some gold accents on the chest and shoulders. It held a long pole in its hand capped with some odd device. The machine stood up as its eyes shined a bright green. The end of the pole ignited with green energy, forming a long blade, giving the weapon the appearance of a scythe.

"Next I equip Wing Gundam with **Buster Rifle**."

_**[Buster Rifle/ Spell/ Equip/ This card can only be equipped to "Wing Gundam." During the battle phase when "Wing Gundam" has this card equipped, double that card's ATK points. This effect can only be used three times, after the third time, destroy this card.]**_

Wing's Rifle materialized in his hand, replacing his beam saber.

"I'll have Shenlong attack one of your Toy Soldiers"

Shenlong's thrusters threw it forward as it swung its beam glaive, slicing the doll in half.

J: 4000/ B: 3100

"When Shenlong manages to destroy a monster in battle, it can attack again. So attack Toy Magician."

The Gundam twirled its beam glaive over its head then its right fist retracted inwards and the device on the forearm flipped up while another blade flipped up. Now the arm gave some semblance of a dragon's head. Shenlong then thrusted its arm at the wizard and, to everyone's surprise, the arm extended, catching then crushing the doll in its jaws.

J: 4000/ B: 3000

"Again, attack the last Toy Soldier."

Shenlong's dragon fang loomed over the last doll, the nozzles on either side of the dragon lit up as flames spewed out and smothered toy, reducing it to ashes.

J: 4000/ B: 2100

"I'll have Wing attack Toy Emperor"

"But my Emperor has more points then your Gundam."

Jaden didn't look fazed.

"When Buster Rifle is equipped to Wing in battle, its ATK is doubled. In other words, my Gundam has more than enough power to take down your emperor."

**Wing Gundam: ATK: 3400**

The Gundam took aim and fired a stream of yellow plasma at Toy Emperor, vaporizing it in an explosion.

J: 4000/ B: 1000

When the dust cleared, Bonaparte quickly took notice that Jaden's black Gundam had vanished.

"And now, Deathscythe will attack you directly."

Behind the short man, Deathscythe stood poised to swing its beam scythe, shadows enveloped over half its body while its green eyes shined, giving it an even more foreboding air, like the grim reaper about to harvest a soul. Bonaparte spun around just in time to receive the slash, ending the duel.

J: 4000/ B: 0

"That's game. I know you don't approve of my actions but this has to be done. I _will _fight the Society of Light and defeat them. Alone if I have to."

There was an eruption of cheers. Many rushed over and congratulated Jaden on an impressive duel. Others offered to side with Jaden to fight the Society of Light, saying they had lost friends to them. Atticus came up next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do things alone. These guys all want to help anyway they can. And so do I, we're with you, Preventer Wind."

Jaden gazed at tall those present who shared the elder Rhodes' feelings. He gave everyone a small grin and a nod of acceptance, which brought about a round of cheers. No one noticed the white uniformed student running towards the Obelisk dorm as they rallied together.

* * *

Back at the White dorm, Hassleberry had just returned with the footage of the duel. Satisfied with the results, he had called back the officers for an update on their tasks.

"Chazz, have you managed to hire a few duelists to duel Jaden?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"No?"

"They kept saying the same thing; they wouldn't duel him. It seems Jaden has a reputation we never knew about."

"What sort of reputation?"

"I can't say for certain, but whatever he did, it certainly spooked every duelist interviewed. When I started to offer the job they seemed interested but the moment I said Jaden's name, they panicked and started going on and on about not wanting to face the 'Angel of Destruction."

Everyone present stared at Chazz in silence like he had just grown a second head. One Syrus Truesdale then broke the uneasy silence.

"Angel of Destruction? Jaden?" he said, unbelievingly.

Many felt the same. Sartorius turned to young Misawa for some helpful information, hopefully.

"Bastion, what have you been able to find?"

"The Preventers agency is a paramilitary organization that functions like a Duel Monsters Interpol. They were commissioned by Industrial Illusions and financially backed by KaibaCorp to investigate and take necessary police action in any kind of criminal activity involving Duel Monster cards. The primary Duel Monster cards this group uses are the Gundam series."

"And what can you tell us about this Gundam series"

Bastion then held a look of nervousness.

"In all my experience in Duel Monsters, I have never seen an archetype this massive before. There are over one hundred and fifty Gundams in monster cards alone. Add in supporting spell and trap cards and you have a set well into the two maybe even three hundreds"

All eyes went wide in shock and horror; it seemed too unreal for a series of cards to be so big. Over a hundred and fifty Gundam monsters? If that's true, then Jaden could have any of them in his deck, an entire army. Many began to share his uneasiness. How can they handle that?

_'Perhaps we're looking in the wrong direction.'_ Sartorius thought to himself.

"Chazz, I'd like for you to call in to request for information regarding 'Preventer Wind' and 'Angel of Destruction."

The white officer nodded and left. The Light leader then made for his room. Once there, he walked over to a small table.

_'I didn't want to have to do this so soon. Unfortunately, I have no choice.'_

The diviner picked up the phone and dialed his intended number.

/Aster Phoenix/

"Hello, Aster? It's me."

/Hello, Sartorius, what's up?/

"Do you remember Jaden Yuki?"

/That wannabe from Duel Academy I beat with my Destiny Heroes?/

"Yes, him."

/What about him?/

"I'd like to arrange for you to Duel him again."

/What? What ever for?/

"He seemed to have regained his Dueling spirit as well as a set of cards I've never seen or heard of before. Plus, he beat a high-ranking student in a duel with only two cards through the whole thing."

/Two cards? That's pretty impressive. What cards did he use?/

"An equip spell card and a monster card called a Gundam."

/Gundam? Never heard of it but I am interested./

"Good to hear. I'll see you in two weeks."

/I'll see you then./

With that, the pro league duelist hung up.

* * *

A/N: that number of total Gundams is not exaggerated, I did some research and I counted every single Gundam mobile suit in every show over the past thirty years. There are approximately 153 Gundams, not counting all other mobile weapons, and growing. There reason as to why Aster won't be returning for sometime will be revealed in the next chapter. On another note, I will not reveal which of the OCs I've chosen until the school field trip.


End file.
